


Sometimes the smartest thing is to leave the fight to others

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Geonosis (Star Wars), Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Cody tries to convince Obi-Wan to leave with the other wounded during the second battle of Geonosis.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 199





	Sometimes the smartest thing is to leave the fight to others

**Author's Note:**

> New fandom who dis
> 
> If anyone wants to scream about Cody and Codywan you can find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

Some things will never change; no matter how hard he falls, General Kenobi will always stand tall to face any adversity, which is exactly what he isn’t supposed to do now.

Cody sighs, forcefully grabbing the Jedi – _his_ Jedi – by the shoulders, and pushing him down to the ground, where he’s supposed to rest against one supply crate.

“For the love of--” he hears himself saying, stopping himself right before he could let out a series of swears that would make even Wolffe blush, and he’s got a big mouth.

Kenobi even has the audacity of looking hurt at Cody’s gesture, but thinking about it, maybe he _has_ hurt him, considering his injured status… No, this is just what his General does: if he manages to make you feel guilty, then it means that he can manipulate you into letting him go so that he can put himself in danger.

Honestly, Cody still has no idea about how he hasn’t died yet; it’s certainly not because he hasn’t tried to get himself killed over and over again. And he’s supposed to be a Master.

“Cody…”

Not Commander, but _Cody_. This all but confirms that Obi-Wan’s trying to get him to let him go.

“You’ve been ordered to rest and rest you will. It’s final,” Cody replies, not giving in Obi-Wan’s request. Why couldn’t he see that he’s doing this for his own good? What’s the point in fighting if they both know he’s in no condition to do so?

“But the troops--”

“The troops know that, were you able to, you would be fighting with us.” This time Cody kneels don’t in front of Obi-Wan, taking off his helmet. “You don’t have to prove anything to anyone. We’d rather have our General alive, rather than dead because he didn’t know how to take care of himself.”

At that, Obi-Wan chuckles. At least he’s aware that he has a high tendency of getting into trouble, almost as high as a certain chaotic former padawan of his. Cody has to give it to him, though: he at least knows how to pretend to be the responsible one, no matter how many times that role will always fall on him one way or another; even in that case, how many times has Cody followed him despite how crazy his ideas are, instead of convincing him of doing something less reckless? He’d say he’s not much better, but the only reason he acts this way it’s because he’s understood that it’s faster to go along with it rather than try to dissuade him. It’s only a matter of efficiency and nothing more, he swears.

“Soon there will be some means of transportation to get you and the other wounded out of here,” he continues then, and even though he notices that Obi-Wan’s about to object, he doesn’t notice fast enough to actually stop him.

“I can’t! I need to be here!”

“No you don’t.” If Kenobi wants to play the stubborn game, then he’s found his match in Cody, “Think about it in the practical way, General: at this point, you’re a liability,” he doesn’t miss the way Obi-Wan flinches at that word, just a tiny bit but enough for him to pick up on it, “And if the seppies find out, they’d surely use this to their advantage.”

It’s obvious that, even though Obi-Wan must’ve understood that what Cody has told him is true, he’s still reluctant to go. Time for a different tactic.

Cody stretches his hand, reaching for Obi-Wan’s, which he gently takes, squeezing it.

“Do it for me, Obi-Wan,” he says, and it’s not General, or Kenobi. It’s _Obi-Wan_. “Please?”

He knows he’s done it when a sigh leaves Obi-Wan, that defeated sigh that he hears more often than not whenever they have similar arguments.

“Fine. I’ll go…” Obi-Wan says then, “On one condition, however.”

Cody jokingly rolls his eyes at those words, but he’ll bite.

“And what this one condition could be, _sir_?”

He drops the light-hearted tone as soon as he looks at Obi-Wan’s face, at his deadly serious expression. There’s always a certain weight in the way he acts when he gets like this, and whatever he has to say, Cody will listen attentively.

“You have to stay alive until my return.”

Cody almost wants to laugh. The General has no business sounding so serious for something like this.

Still, he finds himself smiling and not in a mocking way. He’s lucky: not many clones can say that they have such caring general, and even fewer clones could say that they are as close to theirs as Cody and Obi-Wan are.

“Wasn’t planning on dying any time soon,” he finds himself saying. Despite the temptation to just say something more sarcastic, in the end he has to admit that he understands: it’s the same concern he feels every time they step into battle, not knowing who and how many they are going to lose.

That simple admission seems to be enough for Obi-Wan at least, who nods.

“I’ll hold you accountable to your words,” he says, but this time in a less serious voice, which Cody prefers. Not that he doesn’t like Kenobi when he’s in his down to do business mode, but he’d rather have him smiling now instead of being corroded by his anxieties from the inside.

“I expect no less.”

He wants to take his face between his hands and kiss him breathless, he wants to pull him close, he wants to make him feel safe… but he has to check his surroundings first.

Contrary to what one may think, being in a secret relationship doesn’t bother them much. Not that there aren’t times when it’s hard not to act like a couple in front of others, but they’re also both private people, so it doesn’t really make much of a difference anyway.

He scans the crowd, but it seems that everybody’s keeping their attention to the battle – which is good – and not them – which is better. At that point, he leans closer, pressing his lips against Obi-Wan’s for a chaste kiss; it isn’t exactly what he had in mind, but it’s what they can afford now. It only means that he’ll give him the rest once this is over and they’re alone in Cody’s or Obi-Wan’s private quarters – wouldn’t be the first time it happens.

For now this has to be enough, and judging by Obi-Wan’s expression once Cody pulls away, it truly is.

When an aircraft finally comes for the wounded, Cody helps Obi-Wan to reach it.

Commander Skywalker and Tano are present too; they must be worried about Obi-Wan as well. Speaking of his Jedi, he even manages to crack a joke at the other two, who at least now seem less anxious now that they have seen that he’s not in critical condition.

Before the craft takes flight, Obi-Wan turns to him, the same plea from before silent but evident in his eyes. Cody doesn’t say anything, but he nods, keeping eye contact with him until he can. _No, I won’t leave you. Not now, nor never._

It seems enough for Obi-Wan, whose lips curl into a faint smile, and the aircraft takes flight, bringing the wounded to safety.

And now that they have gotten this out of the way, there’s a battle to win.

Cody wouldn’t want to disappoint Obi-Wan after all.


End file.
